turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Washington, DC
Washington, DC formally the District of Columbia and commonly referred to as Washington, the District, or simply D.C., is the capital of the United States, founded on July 16, 1790. The City of Washington was originally a separate municipality within the Territory of Columbia until an act of Congress in 1871 effectively merged the City and the Territory into a single entity called the District of Columbia. It is for this reason that the city, while legally named the District of Columbia, is known as Washington, D.C. Washington, DC in The Guns of the South The capture of Washington City by the Army of Northern Virginia guaranteed victory for the Confederate States and the end of the Second American Revolution. Though having militarily won a complete control of the city, Robert E. Lee took the political decision to leave the White House as an unoccupied enclave, instructing his troops not to enter the building and avoiding the taking of President Abraham Lincoln prisoner. This was motivated by the wish to appear - and to be - a generous victor and to establish good relations with the US for the post-war period. Washington, DC in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Washington, DC was the capital of the United States until its destruction during the Third World War by the Greater German Reich's atomic bombs. Philadelphia met the same fate. Omaha, Nebraska became the capital of the country. A pro-Nazi government was established. Washington, DC in "Must and Shall" Washington, DC was the capital of the United States during the Great Rebellion, when the Southern states sought independence as the Confederate States. On 12 July 1864, President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by a sniper while reviewing the ramparts outside of the capital. His successor Hannibal Hamlin swore retribution on the Confederacy during his Inauguration speech including installing a permanent military occupation in the former Confederacy, ruining their economy and promoting the former black slaves to important positions upon the end of the war. By the time of World War II in 1942, much of the former Confederacy was seething with rebellion including Louisiana where FBS agent Neil Michaels helped prevent a Germany-backed uprising in New Orleans. Washington, DC in Southern Victory Washington, DC was the official capital of the United States, but had not been used in that capacity for anything but ceremonial functions (such as Presidential inaugurations and state funerals) since the outset of the Second Mexican War, when it was bombarded by Confederate artillery. The U.S. government moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Though that war lasted only a year, Philadelphia remained the seat of government in all but name for the thirty years of peace which preceded the Great War. During that war, Washington was invaded and captured in the early stages of a Confederate advance, and remained occupied until the war was almost over. It was in fact the last piece of occupied territory the Confederates held before being driven from the United States. The C.S. made a stiff defense that required the United States to shell the city for days. During the war, a sophisticated and effective spy ring formed in Washington and provided the US government with valuable intelligence throughout the conflict. This ring was led by Bill Reach, who was apparently killed in the US bombardment to retake the city--but was in fact murdered by the late Nellie Semphroch. President-elect Calvin Coolidge died there in 1933. His running mate, Herbert Hoover, was sworn as president a couple of months later. Washington, DC in Worldwar Washington, DC was the seat of the United States government when the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth in 1942. Early in the ensuing war, Atvar decided to destroy Washington with an atomic bomb as its lack of industry and location on the east coast of the Atlantic Ocean would minimize the industrial and environmental damage. Luckily for the United States, President Franklin D. Roosevelt and most of his important Executive Branch officials had already been evacuated from the city. Washington was never rebuilt. After the Race agreed to grant the United States sovereignty in a summit meeting with the great Tosevite powers at the Peace of Cairo, the seat of government was permanently relocated to Little Rock, Arkansas. Washington, DC in The Two Georges Victoria was the seat of government for the North American Union. It was located in the province of Maryland. Washington, DC in "Vilcabamba" Washington, DC fell under Krolp domination sometime after their invasion. It was still the de jure capital of the rump United States, but the last president to have actually resided in the city was Harris Moffatt I. Washington, DC Washington, DC Washington, DC Washington, DC Washington, DC Washington, DC Category:Worldwar Category:US Cities Category:Vilcabamba